ib14_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Presidents
Franklin D. Roosevelt 1933-1945 Democratic president. He introduced a series of economic policies, the New Deal was a plan to get the unjeployed back to work (after the great depression). Because many black people benefited from this policy, which resulted in that the Democratic party gained their support. This was the first time that black people supported the Democratic party, rather than the Republicans. The Black Cabinet, introduced by FDR and supported by his wife, Eleanor Roosevelt was a plan to intergrate blacks in the american society and government. FEPC - Fair Employment Practices Comission. FDR introduced this idea so that black people were employed in the war industries. This led to him banning segregation in defence industies. Harry S. Truman 1945-1953 He was more committed to the civil rights than any president before him. Democratic president. 1947 he introduced the Civil Rights Bill which would ban segregation on public transport and make lynching a federal crime. However, the Bill was defeated in congress in 1948 due to Southern Democrats and and Republicans. 1948 - In June, he proclamed 1 February National Freedom Day, a day to celebrate the outlawing of slavery. In July, he outlawed the segregation on armed forces. The Truman Doctrine - Was created to counter Soviet geopolitical spread during the Cold War. Became the formation of American foreign policy and later lead to the formation of NATO (1949). The Policy of Containment - To prevent communism from spreading outside of its current boarders. The Marshall Plan - This was a plan that gave economical help for reconstruction in Europe after the Second World War. Dwight D. Eisenhower 1953-1961 Republican president. "You can't change people's heart by law". He was against desegregation, wanted each state to decide for themselves what they wanted to do with it. Appointed Supreme Court Justice Earl Warren, who later ruled in favor of desegregation. Eisenhower later regretted this saying it was "the biggest damned-fool mistake I ever made.". Eisenhower defended the federal government and the Supreme Court even though he didn't agree. He sent in federal troops to enforce federal law during the Little Rock Nine crisis. John F. Kennedy 1961- 1963 Democratic president. He was hesitant to act in the question of civil rights, but he changed over time. He didn't really react to civil rights if they didn't put him under great pressure. He focused more on Cold War than Civil Rights. Became more invested in Civil rights towards the end of his life. 1963 he held a Civil Rights Address on June 11th and proposed the Civil Rights Bill to congress. However he was assassinated before anything concrete was achieved. Although his government did very little to improve civil rights, a few things were achieved. Lyndon B. Johnson 1963-1969 Democratic President When Kennedy was assassinated in November, Lyndon Johnson became the new president in 1963. As a tribute to the memory of Kennedy, Johnson appealed to congress to pass the civil rights bill. The Civil Rights Act - Passed in July 1964 and it banned segregation in all public places. The Voting Act - Passed in August 1965. Ensured that blacks were able to vote in every state. The Education Act of 1965 - Provided extra funding for poor black colleges. Richard Nixon 1969-1974 Republican president. Vice president under Eisenhower. President during the Vietnam War, and he ended american involvement in the war. Gerald Ford 1974-1977 Republican president. Jimmy Carter 1977-1981 Democratic president. Ronald Reagan 1981-1989 Republican president. Category:Civil rights movement Category:Cold war Category:Cold war in the Americas Category:Paper one Category:Paper two Category:Paper three